


PineWood

by raisedbyleviathans



Category: Original Work, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: Flash Fic, Horror, Mystery, Original Fiction, Other, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbyleviathans/pseuds/raisedbyleviathans





	PineWood

If you are reading this, I’m no longer alive. I have made a mistake that I can no longer unwrite. You have probably found this among my other supplies I have stocked in this deer blind. My story is not special in a traditional way and may be one of kind. It began in the middle of June, I was freshly out of college and already headed out on a road trip to god knows where. I had lived in small town in Oregon which I have forgotten the name of with my time here in the woods. I had been on the road for several days, stopping every few nights to check into a motel and rest up to avoid any accidents out on the road.

I began to sub come to the loneliness and paranoia that came with traveling along on back roads of the country. The horror stories of a serial killer in the back of the car waiting for the right moment to pop up and stab you in the neck, or a person offering to give you a ride to the nearest town after your car broke down only to have the same fate delivered as other people had happen to them. These stories always seemed to play with my mind while I drove, but I knew they were fake and unlikely to happen. But what I would experience was straight out what I could only assume a horror movie. 

Silence was never option in my pick-up truck, if that would have happened I would have lost my sanity earlier. The only thing that was on the radio was country music or static. After the first few days of nonstop Kenny Chesney or other country singers that sounded a lot like another got annoying very quickly. After a week, deadly. It was a Thursday afternoon, when I pulled up to the last normal gas station I would see. My pick-up truck’s gas light had been blinking at me annoying as I drove. I finally came to one of those gas stations with a green dinosaur statue out in front of it.

I had gotten out of my truck and went inside as the attendant who went to fill up my truck. I pushed the gas station door open with the palm of my hand. I stalked around the store gathering up snacks and drinks making sure I had enough to get me through for the next time I have to fill up my truck again. I had finished collecting my stash of food and drinks when the attendant walked back in. ‘I filled up your truck all the way up, sir.” He said to me. I gave a grunt in response from the lack of sleep that I had missed. I regret not being nicer to the teenager. For I would have had peace of mind when I found his body impaled through tree branches about 20 feet in the air.

I sauntered over to the counter and let the items from my arms onto the counter space. The boy scanned the items and sat there in silence as he did his job. “Road trip, I assume?” He asked me. “Yup.” I replied in cold tone. He took that as a sign that I didn’t want to talk, ringed up my items and I left the store. I head back to my truck, climbing into the driver’s side and threw my supplies into the passenger side. I often think of the boy as the first person I had to free from that fateful tree in these woods, you will eventually encounter.

He had been hunted by what I can only call my boss, for that’s what the dynamic was like with me and that faceless creature. Anyways I got I got back on the road and continued along my way. I was now driving a single lane road in the middle of evergreen forest that blocked most of the beautiful sunlight from view. I don’t remember how long I drove that winding road, but it had seemed forever when it happened. As the sun began to set I began to look for somewhere to sleep for the night.

As I drove I saw ahead with my dim truck headlights a fork in the road ahead that branched off into dense brush. I switched on my turn signal, which I could have not since I had seen not a single car for hours. I turned onto the road that forked off and followed it. The forest trees got closer together as I got farther along in those damned woods. Fog covered the road in front of me, only parting as I drove through it. The trees parted after what felt like 30 minutes that showed a road the dropped off at. As I got closer to what I thought was a cliff at the time sloped into a valley, that held a small town. The town’s lights drew me like a moth to a flame that night, but I never knew I wouldn’t leave it again.

I don’t think I have much time now. I must move again before the thing closes in again. Maybe I may write again, if I do you will find more of these entries in my other hid outs. But you must know something about this forest, you won’t be leaving it or the town any time soon.

With the best of luck,  
M.J.


End file.
